The Aftermath
by Ghost red
Summary: My first ever fanfic, set just after AC2. Ezio returns to Venice to see Leonardo. Sorry for the terrible summary, I'd be greatful of reviews.


**Authors notes: Hey, this is my first ever attempt at a FanFic. I know its short and I know its terrible, but it is just to see how people react to my writing style and such. I'd appreciate any feedback on it, but please be kind. Its a one shot**

It was done. Ezio was returning to Venecia from Roma. He was still notorious, and word had spread about his assassination atempt on the pope. Such publisity made his life so much harder. Travelling in particular which was why he travelled alone, doing as much as he could on horse back rather than boat or carraige. He needed to stay as inconspicuious as possible. But for now, at least there was no threat from the Templar's while they licked their wounds. He was confused. What exactly was that thing in the temple? What had it meant? Who on Earth was Desmond? These were all questions he wanted answers to, but was already positive he would never know. They were things from beyond his time. But he needed someone to talk to, some one to help him clear his mind before he lost it completely, so he was going to the one man he knew he could trust. Leonardo.

He reached Venecia sooner than expected, leaving the horse to graze. He made his way through the city with his hood obscuring his face. He stuck to the streets and waterways. The last thing he needed now was to get into a fight with the guards over being on the rooftops when they didn't want him there. He wouldn't survive a run like that. Once he saw that doorway he felt a small smile curl the corner of his lip. He needed a friendly face and a glass of wine.

He knocked twice, then entered, not waiting for a responce. It was habbit, and Leonardo knew the assassin well enough to not be disturbed by a sudden arrival such as this. Leonardo was engrossed in something he was writing - as always - and the familliar sight pulled the smile on his lips wider as he pushed his hood back and watched silently as the artist scribbled his notes, he didn't want to disturb him after all.

After a few moments of feverent writing, when the artist paused, scratching his chin with the end of his pen, Ezio cleared his throat softly to alert the older male of his presence. Leonardo jumped slightly, turning quickly as he covered his notes. He relaxed as he saw the assassin. "Ezio, how wonderful to see you back so soon!" He moved over to the younger man and embrased him breifly, though Ezio was still covered in blood and wounded. It didn't take DaVinci long to realise that and he pulled away, his blue eyes wide with concern. "Mio Dio Ezio! Sit, quickly. Let me see to you! Why did you not see a doctor!" He rushed over to the door, shutting it quickly to keep out prying eyes. "It's not very easy to visit shop keepers when there is a bounty on your head, amico mio." The assassin pointed out with a quiet laugh at Leonardo's sudden panic to his condition. The artist nodded. "Oh of course. Scusa, I wasn't thinking." He rushed through to another room, coming back through with a small basin of water and some cloths and bandages. "Take of your robes, I will send for some fresh ones." He instructed as he set the basin down infront of the assassin, before going to call for his assistant to go get some clothes for him.

Ezio didn't question his friend as he started to undo his weapons belt, his sheath and his hidden blades, all of which he set on the workbench. Next came the pauldrons, and Altaire's cloak and his chest guard. Then he removed his boots and sash. By that time the Artist had returned and was scurrying around, getting stuff to sort out the assassin's wounds. All off Ezio's things were set neatly on the workbench. The Assassin didn't hesitate as he removed his shirt, though Leonardo noticed a flicker of pain across the younger man's face. He could see why.

The stab wound in Ezio's stomach was angry and inflamed, covered in dark clotted blood which had sealed the shirt to it. As the fabric was pealed away it took most of the clots with it, and it started to bleed again, trickling down his lower stomach in a crimson trail. Leonardo didn't want to wait any longer, that stab wound needed treating. "Ezio, lay on the modeling couch and tell me what happened." He insisted and Ezio obeyed, laying with his arms over his head to the wound was easily accessible. "Rodrigo got the better of me temporarily." He said simply, a small smile on his lips. He had survived and he had won. That was what mattered.

Leonardo picked up the cloth, dipping it in the water and started to gently clean the clotted blood away from the wound, trying to cause as little pain as possible. Despite how soft his first touch was he still heard the assassin hiss quietly in pain. He appologised and continued to clean, earning a few muttered swears from him. Once it was cleared he dropped the cloth in the water, which was now clouded red. He reached for a bottle of wine and looked up at Ezio with an appologetic look in his eyes. "This is going to hurt," He warned, tipping some on a clean cloth. He wiped it over the wound lightly, and Ezio swore harshly, his hands clenching and unclenching as he waited for the burning sting to pass.

When he was finished Leonardo wrapped the bandages over the wound to keep it clean before sitting back on his heels and looking up at the assassin. "Right. Now. Tell me what happened, properly. I'm curious. Where did those codex pages lead you?"


End file.
